MC: Element Pilots, Abductors, and Warriors
by Drago3511
Summary: When Elias discovers a new universe that seems all too familiar to Sean, the Multiverse Warriors investigate and get caught up in the battle between Neo-DEAVA and The Abductors. With these four here, how much of an edge could they provide? Rated T for language and blood. AmataxMikono, AndyxMix, YunohaxJin, SeanxZessica, LucasxSazanka


"Hey there readers, and welcome to those of you just starting out with my stories! Drago3511 here and is back with more fanfiction!"

Sean: "That means we're just about due for another ass-kicking adventure."

Doran: "Sounds about right."

"It is, and you two, plus Lucas and Elias, are heading to a place where the tech is a little advance... in terms of mechs anyway."

Sean: "Alright, then let's get the disclaimer over with. Drago3511 does NOT own Aquarion EVOL or anything else that is under the copyright infringement law. He does own us, a small amount of our abilities, and anything else that is original."

"And here we go!"

* * *

It's been a week since Sean and Elias came back from their time with the young Negi Springfield and the girls of Mahora Academy's own Class 2A. They spent a majority of the time relaxing and checking in with Doran and Lucas to see how things were while they were away.

We now go to see Sean, training in the virtual reality room against a replica of Orochimaru with his Kusanagi. Sean was wearing a black muscle shirt with white lines going around the colar, short sleeves, and his abs with red stripes cuffing the collar and sleeves, going down his arms vertically, his favorite mesh gloves, tan cargo pants being held up by a brown belt with a holster strapped to his left leg, and a pair of white soled black combat boots. Around his neck were his Combat pass necklace and his Core Drill replica.

The Orichimaru replica charged at Sean while he muttered something under his breath. In a flash, before the snake sannin fake could reach him, it was cut in two horizontally, with fire racing down the edges of his severed form. The replica shattered into data bits and the room powered down.

Sean held up his right arm, which had a few embers dancing around it before they snuffed out. "It seems my new technique is down pat. But I have to remember, that replica only had a fifth of the real Orochimaru's power." Sean said to himself, before he turned and walked out the door. When he came out, Doran was standing there in a white button-up shirt and white pants being held up by a black belt, and black leather boots. There was also some sort of tribal tatoo around his left forearm.

"So, is it done?" He asked, before tossing Sean a water bottle. Said pyro caught the bottle and smirked while removing the lid. "Yeah, my new Partial Flame Body Weapon technique is completed." He replied before taking a gulp. "The only downside is that it takes half a minute to form. I need to make it so that I can form the flames and give them the cutting ability in a matter of seconds."

"Dude, you've got plenty of other moves that could take down an enemy in no time flat. You are the ultimate fighter! You've got Saiyan and Uchiha blood in your veins! Not to mention you mass amounts of Chakra reserves, being a Soul Reaper, having Keyblades, being a master with your Devil Arms, making Super Saiyan 4, the Kakugane, your Duel Transer, plus your recent Shaman Abilities. There's nothing that could take you down!"

"Oh, and you're supposed to be just the crazy inventor? You can do just about all of that, except you have Paradox and Devil blood in your veins. You've even been able to finish the pseudo Devil Arm, right?"

Doran just scratched the back of his head and sighed. "Not yet, I'm still in the process of creating the artificial soul and implanting it into the pseudo Devil Arm. It's not easy."

"What did I tell you about giving into the bad stuff, Doran?!" A familiar voice shouted. They both turned their heads over to the couch, where the ghostly form of Kamina was standing, er-floating, above.

Ever since they got back from their second trip to the Spiral-verse, Kamina and Kittan both came with the group, not being able to properly pass on. Nia, who was simply a manifestation of the Anti-Spiral, never had a real soul... so her body and her spirit flowed back into the stars from whence they came.

It was also there that two more weddings took place after Simon's... it's where Yoko found true happiness with our young brunette half-Saiyan, and Kiyal tackled the intelligent spark of the team, also known as Lucas Typhoon.

Doran turned over to Kamina and smirked, while pointing his arm to the sky. "Never give up, never give in, never surrender! Kick logic out and do the impossible, that's the way Team Dai-Gurren rolls!" Kamina responded with a smirk of his own, "I knew you wouldn't forget that. 'Cuz if you did, I'd kick your ass to knock it back into ya!"

"Can you guys keep it down, I'm trying to eat over here!" Came the voice of Lucas from the kitchen. He walked out holding a small piece of watermelon in his hand. He was wearing an orange and black short-sleeved hoodie over a white long-sleeved shirt with an orange watch on his left wrist and leather fingerless gloves on his hands, black jeans, and white and orange sneakers with black laces.

At the same time, Elias walked in wearing a grey t-shirt with an open deep blue hoodie, brown pants with the right leg belted, and white boots. "Hey guys, you may wanna check this out." He told the group before heading to the Multiverse Path that Sean set up the other day for everyone's use, so that they wouldn't constantly have to find him to travel.

The two humans, one half-human half-Saiyan, and one spirit followed the blonde Weapon-Blooded Shinobi into the pathway while he led them down a way that none of them were familiar with. "Elias, where are we going?" Sean asked. Said blonde just turned around and smirked, "We're heading somewhere new and exciting, duh. But I think you'd know once we get there, you more than others... Sean." There was something with the way Elias said those words that not only intrigued Sean, but also slightly scared him at the possibilities... with himself being one of the better known anime and VG nutcases before Aqua showed up that fateful day. But that still didn't break him of his favorite pastimes at home.

"What do you mean by that?" Sean asked, quite intrigued on the subject now. 'With all of the stuff I know of, we could be heading to the universe of Shinzo, Sword Art Online, one of the many Megaman universes, anything really.' He thought to himself about the possibilities of the numerous places he would know of.

The group finally reached the portal and Elias motioned for Sean to go in first. "You go ahead, I want to see your reaction when we come through." He said with a smirk. Sean nodded his head, put on his serious face, and ran through the portal.

* * *

**(Sean POV)**

The first thing I saw when I ran through the portal was three robots fighting in the middle of an Italian-looking city. Two of the robots looked exactly the same, except for their colors. One was a grey-blue and the other was pink. They were trying and failing to fight this feral-looking red and white robot. "Wait a minute... this looks... familiar." I muttered. I was broken out of my thoughts when both robots were slammed hard and fell apart into six ships. One of the pink ones stayed in the air while the rest scattered and fell to the ground. My eyes widened when I saw the design of the ships. "Now I remember... this is..." I was about to finish my sentence when I heard someone scream, which was followed by a crash.

I turned my head to the center of town and saw a podium with a toppled statue. I was about to fly over to the podium when I felt a tug on my spirit. I turned again and my gaze fell upon one of the blue ships. The ship just seemed to call out to me. I knew what I had to do.

It was then that it seemed to hover off of the ground and fly towards me. I noticed that I was on the roof of a building, so I only did what seemed logical at the time. I ran and jumped off of the roof when the vehicle stopped below me. A hatch opened up and I proceeded to fall into the cockpit.

I landed in a seat and saw a set of controls that looked like two helicopter controls, I grabbed hold of them and a bunch of polygon shaped things spread out from all around me. I immediately recognized where I was. "So, I'm here am I?" My face hardened and I took off to help the pink ship attack the feral mech.

I started to fire away at the mech to draw it away from the pink ship. 'Just like piloting MEGAS and Lagann.' I thought to myself. My thoughts were interrupted by someone shouting ***WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!*** I turned my head to the right to see a small hexagaon-shaped screen appear and my eyes widened at what I saw. I was looking at a girl with short green hair with her bangs framing her light tan face and violet colored eyes. She was wearing a dark pink and black jumpsuit of some sort. 'What is it with these people? Are they sexist or something?' ***I'll ask you once. Who are you and how did you get control of the boy's Vector X?***

I swerved my ship to the side to avoid a claw coming at me. "My name is Sean Sky-Uchiha. I don't know exactly how I got control of this 'Vector', but I felt it call out to me. It flew to me un-manned." I explained. ***What, un-manned?* **She gasped out. I swerved again to avoid some sort of ax-type weapon that belonged to the mech.** *We'll talk about this later. Right now, we need to deal with this** **Abductor*. **I nodded my head and avoided another swipe from the large ax.

"Alright, try some of this!" I yelled. I fired a barrage of lasers upon the mech, but it did minimal damage. "Argh! This isn't doing anything. Hey, isn't there some way for us to deal a bit more damage to this thing?" I asked the green-haired girl. ***The only way to do that is to perform a Union and form the Aquarias. But both of the other Vectors to form them are out of commission.*** She explained. I sighed and lowered my head. 'There is another way, but those two underneath the statue have to be able to get that Vector Z up and running.'

I hardened my gaze and shot my head up with a determined look. "Let me get this straight, it takes three of the Vectors to form an Aquaria, right?" I asked. ***That's right. Three Vectors, X, Y, and Z. These three machines come together to form an Aquaria through the process of Union.*** I nodded and decided to come out with it. "Which Vector are you piloting right now?" ***The girl's Vector Y. Why're you asking?*** 'Come on Amata, spread your wings...' "AND TAKE FLIGHT!" I shouted.

It was then that I saw a golden-orange light coming from the podium that I saw earlier. In the middle of the light were two figures, a boy with orange hair holding a girl with purple hair in his arms. If that wasn't enough, the third Vector, Z, flew underneath them and took them inside. "About time you joined the party, Fly Boy. I was getting tired of waiting." I told Amata, who showed up on another hexagonal screen. ***What? How do you know me?* **Said red-head asked. "We'll save the introductions for later. Right now, we have an Abductor to defeat. But we can't do it without you and your girlfriend there." The two civilians blushed when I mentioned that.

"So I need you to wake up and smell the sunshine, Solar Wing!" This caused Amata to get a glazed over look for a split second until his gaze turned steely and he gripped the controls. ***Then let's take this Abductor down! Genesis Union! Go, AQUARION!***

The Vectors started shifting themselves, morphing to take on the new shape of the Machine Angel. ***Wh-what's going on?!* **Zessica screamed. "This is your so-called Forbidden Union. This is... the true power of the Vectors!" I yelled, causing Zessica to go wide-eyed. ***No... this Union, it can't-*** "But it is!" 'And now all we need is for those Guise tones to shatter.' The power of the Union, combined with Amata and Mikono's Element powers has weakened the seal a considerable amount. "All it needs is one final push!" I shouted, forming the Ram seal and molding my chakra. I poured it into the fragile seal on the Guise Stones, and unleashed it. 'Release!'

The Guise Stones shattered like glass and Aquarion resumed its transformation. I formed the legs, Zessica formed the wings, and Amata and Mikono formed the torso. The head popped open and Amata yelled out the name of our new mecha. ***Aquarion EVOL!***

* * *

"Woo, now that that's over with. I just want to apologize to everyone about my not being able to update as frequently as I want to. My home computer is busted at the time and God knows how long it'll be until it's fixed. So I'm going to try to update as often as possible. There's also the fact that I've had severe writers block as well. So until then, I'll catch you guys later."


End file.
